


Helen

by adafrog



Series: Primeval [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Helen<br/>Author: Adafrog<br/>Fandom: Primeval<br/>Warnings: Slash. PG. References through episode 3.<br/>A/N: See first story in series. This is the after episode story – as opposed to “Allison” which was the before episode story. Lol Beta by fredbassett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helen

Nick sat at the kitchen table relaxing while Stephen finished cooking. He hadn’t been allowed in the kitchen while his partner worked, so he had poured himself a scotch, and sat in the study until Stephen had called him in. Finally, Stephen dished up the plates, and brought them to the table.

“Dinner,” Stephen announced as he set two down in front of Nick, then sat down with his own.

“Stephen,” Nick started, looking up and pointing to the smaller plate, “not that I don’t appreciate dinner, but you made clootie dumplings for pudding.”

“Yes I did,” Stephen confirmed smugly.

“But I hate clootie dumplings,” he almost whined.

“No you don’t, Nick. You just hate that you love it.” Stephen smiled knowingly.

Nick rolled his eyes, and laughed. “You know me too well.”

Laughing along, Stephen just shrugged.

Nick watched his partner calm down, and start eating. He sat there, quietly studying Stephen until he got a curious look and a raised eyebrow from across the table. “Sometimes,” he said.

Confused, Stephen repeated the word, “sometimes?”

“Sometimes, though, I have no idea what’s going through your mind,” Nick answered thoughtfully.

“Okay,” Stephen drawled. “And the reason for this is…”

“I’m wondering why you're pushing me to Helen,” Nick said slowly, carefully watching his partner’s reaction.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," he muttered evasively, not quite able to meet Nick's eyes.

"Of course you don't," Nick angrily replied. "First," he held up a finger, "you accused me of not doing enough to find her."

"I didn't..." Stephen started to interrupt.

"When you finally remembered seeing Helen in the tunnels, you said you would 'go through a hundred anomalies to find my wife.'" 

Stephen swallowed, but remained silent.

"And," Nick continued, "you were surprised when I came back through the anomaly today, that I didn't stay with her. Don't say you weren't," he said quickly to forestall argument. 

"I..." Stephen sighed, looked quickly up at Nick, then back to the table. 

Frustrated, Nick stood up. "Do you think so little of what we have?" he asked, waving his hand between the two of them. "Do you want me to go back to Helen, is that what you want, Stephen? Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this?" he ground out, slowly bringing his eyes up to meet Nick's. "Why?" he asked, tears shining in his eyes, he stood up, pushing his chair out of the way. "Because I'm afraid you don't love me anymore!" he yelled, then stormed out.

Stunned, Nick sat back in his chair, trying to figure out what Stephen was talking about. Then, thinking back over the last few months, he realized he had been focused so much on the anomalies, and the mystery of Helen that he hadn't really spent much time alone with Stephen. 'No wonder he thinks I'd rather be with Helen,' he sighed, and put his head in his hands. 'Oh, Stephen.' 

 

A few hours later Stephen made his way back to the house, to find Nick sitting in the darkened study. Stephen took in the slouched posture and glass of whiskey, and immediately felt even worse. He cleared his throat, and waited for Nick to acknowledge him.

Finally noticing the other man, Nick looked up. “Stephen,” he whispered.

“Nick.” Stephen swallowed, and moved a little closer.

“I’m sorry…” they both started, then chuckled nervously.

Nick put down his drink, and sat back, pointed to the chair opposite him. “Let me go first?” he softly asked.

Stephen made his way to the chair, and sat, waiting for Nick to talk. 

Taking a deep fortifying breath, Nick started, “I know I’ve been a bit…single minded lately.”

“But you’ve have a reason,” Stephen broke in. 

Nick held up his hand. “Stephen, please, let me finish.” He waited for the other man’s nod, and then continued. “I may have been – am – a bit obsessed with finding out what happened to Helen. And with the answers so close at hand, I seem to have lost sight of what is truly important in my life.” 

Stephen continued to quietly listen, not sure where Nick was going, and not quite sure he wanted to know.

“I assure you,” he looked Stephen in the eyes, “my curiosity has nothing to do with wanting to be with Helen.”

Raising an eyebrow, Stephen gave Nick a skeptical look.

“She’s not the same woman I married, all those years ago. I don’t know, maybe she was like this then, too, and I didn’t want to know.” He leaned forward, and grasped Stephen’s chin, looking at him intensely. “I do know, though, that I have never been more happy and content in my life than I have been the last five years with you. I don’t want anyone else. I promise.”

Stephen swallowed around the lump in his throat, and nodded. “I’m sorry I walked out,” he whispered. 

“It’s okay,” Nick brushed a kiss against his lips. “It’s my fault for hurting you.” Letting go of his chin, Nick stood and held out his hand. “Let’s go to bed.”

Taking Nick’s hand, Stephen stood up and gave Nick a tentative smile. “Let’s go to bed,” he agreed.


End file.
